


only one match

by orphan_account



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:03:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You and Iris would be a good match."</p><p>Barry frowned. That wasn't what he expected. Or what he wanted to hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	only one match

Barry wondered how he became the person who goes for walks (let's be honest, 117 mph is pretty slow for him) during the middle of the night to think. He supposed that the lightning and the coma might've switched him around a bit. 

However it happened, he was lapping the park down the street from his apartment at 3 a.m.

There was too much on his mind. Sleeping wasn't an option. There was saving Central City on a daily basis and how weird that all was, trying to remember that he's not the only meta-human out there, controlling his own abilities, and... Iris.

No matter what, he thought of Iris. Between working in the same precinct as her boyfriend and tagging along with her father everyday, to trying to keep her safe from that stupid blog - she was everywhere. Then she's at Jitters and they're best friends and she's pretty inescapable.

Barry wanted someone to talk to. Iris wasn't the only specific person on his mind.

Barry wrote out the text -

_i've been running in circles for twenty minutes. do you think I'll be dizzy when i stop?_

\- and sent it to Cisco. Hopefully Cisco would be sleeping but if not then misery loves company.

Cisco did answer and it made Barry smile.

_i think you'll be really fucking dizzy man_

It'd be fine. He answered so. Barry hit 'call'.

"Why are you awake?" he asked as soon as Cisco picked up. 

"Why are _you_ awake? And, okay, you really are running in circles."

Barry stopped short. The head rush that came from it made him gasp and stumble, but it passed shortly after.

"Dizzy?" Cisco asked.

"Nope. Not anymore."

"Seriously? Any normal person would be unconscious."

Barry scoffed. "'Any normal person' wouldn't be running _anywhere_ at 100 mph for a half hour."

"Barry, why are you up?" 

He started walking - actual walking - back down his street. There weren't many people on the road, much less walking with him. Barry sighed.

"Just thinking through some stuff," he finally said. Barry smiled again. "And Cisco? I asked first."

"Working through some technicalites with the suit. And thinking."

Barry kept walking. He could see his apartment in front of him, but he didn't feel like going up the stairs (no matter how fast) and staying in there. There was a convenient store a few more blocks down.

A few minutes of quiet passed. "What're you thinking about?"

Barry sighed again. If there were any two people who'd heard enough about Iris from Barry, it was Cisco and Caitlin. Plus there was the whole other thing...

"Cisco, have you ever thought that there's a person out there that you just - match with? Better than anyone else?"

A few more seconds. "Yeah," Cisco said softly. "I have."

Two minutes exactly.

"You and Iris would be a good match."

Barry frowned. That wasn't what he expected. Or what he wanted to hear. Did Cisco really think that? Whenever Caitlin told him to get over Iris and let her love Eddie, Cisco nodded along.

"Um, really?"

"Sure," Cisco said, and damn if he didn't sound tired. "She's great and you've been friends for years."

It occurred to Barry that Cisco was telling him what he (Cisco) believed Barry really wanted to hear. No matter what it was, he was supportive. Barry remembered Cisco close to tears over the idea of them never meeting, and his heart skipped a beat.

"I don't think so," Barry countered.

"What?"

"Not Iris," he said. "Someone else."

Close to a minute and a half.

"...Someone else?" Cisco repeated. His voice gave away how confused he was and it was awfully endearing.

Barry grinned. "Yeah, someone else. Iris is great, you're right. But Caitlin is right, too, and I need to let her live her life with Eddie and whoever else might come along."

A few seconds.

Cisco asked slowly, like he was giving Barry a chance to stop him. "Who is it now?"

"Who do you think it is?"

A minute.

"Barry, we're talking about the new love of your life that you'll obsess over for the next how many months I know you. You're gonna make me guess?"

He blushed, but he wanted to hear this. "Yeah. I am."

"Felicity."

Barry chuckled. "No."

"Did you meet someone new at Jitters?

"There isn't anyone new at Jitters, Cisco."

A few seconds. Barry was starting to worry that this wasn't the greatest idea.

"I'm only asking because it's totally possible and I'm not going to judge-"

"Not Caitlin."

He had to laugh when Cisco didn't say anything against it.

They dropped the topic for a little while. Barry bought a soda and a bag of chips from the convenient store and sat on the steps outside his apartment. The night wasn't that cold and the stars were shining.

Cisco started begging Barry to just tell him, that he couldn't guess anyone else because he didn't have any idea. Barry laughed, but it set him on edge. He'd have to actually tell Cisco outwardly, face whatever reaction there would be. Forcing the words out was very different from a simple "yes" or "no" if Cisco just happened to put it together.

Barry finally relented after Cisco threatened to sew a dick into the suit if he didn't tell him. He didn't particularly care, he would've loved to see Cisco do it, but it was almost 4 a.m. and they both needed some sleep no matter what.

"You," Barry said, covering his eyes with his hand. His heart beat even more wildly than usual as he waited for Cisco to answer.

"What?"

Barry rolled his eyes. " _You_."

Just short of two minutes.

"Me?"

"I'm sorry," Barry sighed. Cisco was cool, he wouldn't be an asshole about it. But Barry obviously knew how the "unrequited-feelings-but-I-still-have-to-spend-time-with-you" situation went. Not the most fun you could have.

"Barry?"

"Yeah?"

Cisco sounded a little breathless and Barry liked to think he was smiling. "I've been slightly in love with you since you woke up from the coma."


End file.
